


装O的A （3）

by SusanChickenfeet



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanChickenfeet/pseuds/SusanChickenfeet
Summary: 快乐而自由地开车
Kudos: 10





	装O的A （3）

那抹轻柔在她的腺体上摸索着，虞迅感到罗渽民伸出了舌头，舔舐着她脆弱的后颈。罗渽民垂着危险的眼眸进而慢慢地吸吮，洁白的牙齿轻轻啃咬着，仿佛在品尝一块儿甜美的桃子肉。

玫瑰花的味道缓解了虞迅的疼痛和燥热。脑子渐渐有些清明的她用了点力气就轻而易举地逃脱了后颈上的唇舌。

虞迅大喘着气，扭头对上了罗渽民狂热的眼眸。

“渽民……”她轻轻呼他。

罗渽民的眼睛里早没有了一向的温柔和缱绻，满是危险和诱惑的讯息，仿佛是盯上了猎物的小狼，只有狭长的睫毛和姣好的面貌才能勉强找到那个镜头前的甜美男孩儿的影子。

夹杂着情欲味道的玫瑰花香和深邃的眼神都在告诉虞迅：他是一个名副其实的Alpha。

“只要姐姐喊停，渽民就会停下来的。”

低沉而沙哑磁性的嗓音在虞迅耳边响起，呼吸所到之处是一片滚烫。

这还是她的小民第一次这么强硬，却仍然给了她逃跑的余地。虞迅瞥到床边的袋子里滚落出来的，是熟悉的抑制剂。

她光洁着身体，汗流浃背地躺在柔软的大床上，抬头眯眼看着光裸着上半身在她身体里驰骋的漂亮男人。

桃粉色的头发，白皙的皮肤，漂亮如花儿般的脸蛋却留着八块腹肌。汗水缓缓地从他的脖颈顺着恰到好处的的肌肉线条流过性感的，令人眼红心跳的腹肌，落入两人贴在一起的亲密部位。

罗渽民注意到心上人的视线，眼睛一弯，勾唇一笑，下半身却不停歇地加大了力度。

哪里是什么纯情小O，这分明就是气势极强的优秀Alpha。

“姐姐喜欢吗？”他一只手暧昧地抚上虞迅光裸的细腰，一只手指尖轻巧地玩弄她敏感的小樱桃，“为了得到虞迅姐姐，娜娜真的吃了不少苦，忍了太久太久了。姐姐可以再多看看渽民吗？试着爱一爱渽民好吗？”

少年更加用力地顶弄身下气息不稳的女人，嘴上却说着最令人心疼的话。

“娜娜第一次见到姐姐，眼睛就离不开你了。训练时想的是你，做舞台时想的是你，在梦里领着我做成年人事情的人也是你。”

“虞迅，你太小心了，连A接近你都不让。你又太迟钝了，对着我做了那么多亲密的事情，你知不知道我有多少次想像现在这样狠狠地欺负你？”

“对不起，你的小民骗了你，但是罗渽民会一直一直爱着你的。”又是一个缠绵悱恻，注进了所有深情的吻。

这样深情美丽的男孩儿她怎么不爱？

沉溺在情海中的虞迅，满心欢喜地看着这个她从未见过的渽民的模样，心脏被刺激得砰砰直跳。

“可以允许渽民临时标记姐姐。”虞迅满脸害羞地看着这个英俊又野性魅力十足的男孩儿，回答了他的问题，消散了他的所不安和疑虑。她的小民，他怎样她都喜欢。

女人娇俏的声音和男人性感的呼吸交缠在一起，当罗渽民温润的唇咬上虞迅的后颈时，一股滚烫的浓浆瞬间喷溅出来，伴随着女人刺激的尖叫声和颤抖的身体一同去了天堂。

两具洁白的身体拥抱在一起，晨曦柔顺地覆盖住一男一女身上星星点点的痕迹。粉色头发的男子睁开了眼睛，用有力的手臂紧紧圈住身边睡梦香甜的女子，满目柔情认真地用浅色的唇轻轻烙印在她泛着红的嘴边，占有欲极强又虔诚地像是轻吻女神……


End file.
